


O que nunca foi dito

by themoonylupin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonylupin/pseuds/themoonylupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E assim como ninguém conseguia entendê-lo, Jon não compreendia Robb Stark. De nenhuma forma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O que nunca foi dito

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o II Mini-challenge de Game of Thrones do fórum Ledo Engano.  
> Temas usados: frustração; árvore.

Jon caminhava a passos firmes por um corredor aleatório de Winterfell. Naqueles momentos, a coisa menos importante era o local para onde se dirigia, pois sempre terminava no mesmo lugar; embora as paredes de pedra e o calor que elas proporcionavam — tão diferente do clima que o esperava lá fora — lhe fossem conhecidos, apenas o frio controlava seus ímpetos depressivos. E chorar não era do seu feitio. Nunca. Ele sabia que não podia procurar Arya, a única que conseguia acalmá-lo quando isto acontecia, mesmo que não contasse os motivos de fato. Era muito pequena. Ainda assim, uma Stark, coisa que nunca poderia proclamar para si.

Ele não aguentava mais como as pessoas faziam coisas e esqueciam-se, simplesmente porque não era suficientemente importante para eles. No entanto, tudo tinha relação com a posição inferior de Jon.

O problema não eram as coisas ruins. Poderiam dizer qualquer coisa sobre Jon Snow, mas ele tinha aceitado seu próprio destino, e isso não significava que ficaria sentado esperando o tempo passar, ainda mais em meio àquele inóspito pedaço de terra. O problema era que, apesar dos apesares,  _ninguém_  reconhecia suas lutas, suas fraquezas, seus medos.

Lady Stark era, talvez, sua maior algoz. Ela tinha abusado de seu poder persuasivo em cada recôndito de Winterfell onde vivesse um empregado para envenená-lo contra Jon, que evitava pensar nas histórias que corriam sobre ele por ali. No entanto, o tratamento continuava cordial. As pessoas simples sempre eram mais educadas. Ele não conseguia nem por um instante compará-las com Sansa.

Porque Jon Snow era um bastardo, mas também um ser humano.

Era difícil entender.

E assim como ninguém conseguia entendê-lo, Jon não compreendia Robb Stark. De nenhuma forma.

Simplesmente porque em alguns momentos ele conseguia manter conversas sérias e producentes com o irmão, enquanto, na verdade, o outro estava destilando arrogância e fingindo não se preocupar de nenhuma maneira com ele. Jon não sabia o porquê. Será que aquela atitude condescendente era real ou coisa da sua cabeça?

Os dois tinham crescido juntos, afinal, e Jon não conseguia sequer chegar a uma conclusão.

Ele saiu por uma abertura lateral que Bran compartilhara consigo num dos raros momentos de afinidade que tinham tido. Aquele era o mais introspectivo dos Stark, e Jon calculava sempre um passo após o outro quando se tratava daquela família.

Precisou de pouco tempo para alcançar o bosque. A luz do sol matinal lançava sua palidez sobre a terra dura e escura, e uma brisa fria alcançou seu rosto no momento em que colocou os olhos na árvore-coração. A copa rubra e o tronco pálido contrastavam perfeitamente com a paisagem inócua; aquele rosto — ou seria pareidolia? — pareceu encará-lo. Ele sentou-se ao pé da sentinela, um frêmito atravessando suas costas.

— Jon — uma voz veio de trás.

Ele encarou Robb tempo suficiente para ter um relance de seus cabelos ruivos e acenar com a cabeça. Voltou os olhos para seu colo, retirou a adaga de caça do bolso e começou a afiá-la.

O garoto sentou-se ao seu lado.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio.


End file.
